Winter's Last Waltz
by gambmarie
Summary: Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo, and Kagome turned into a Inu-youkai miko demoness. Sesshomaru has taken Kagome to his castle to remain there until Naraku is defeated. Will love spark?
1. Chapter 1

Winter's Last Waltz

The night was filled with tension, the search for the jewel shards have become even harder. Naraku had hidden himself with in a barrier, he had most of the jewel completed and Kikyo had joined the group who mated with Inuyasha. The group separated there was Kikyo and Kagome separating each other on separate sides of the group. " The clay pot is getting on my nerves, she is trying to replace Kagome" Sango said in a not so loud voice, so that Kikyo could hear her. " You know what demon slayer Kagome is my reincarnation, she is just a mere copy" Kikyo sneered.

Sango was ready to attack, but Miroku stopped her. Kagome didn't care that Kikyo was in the group, she no longer had feelings of love towards Inuyasha she had more of brotherly feelings for him. " It's ok Sango, Kikyo can do whatever she wants; I just know that I am not her" Kagome explained as they were walking.

Suddenly there was something in the distance and was coming their way, it was something sinister the being had a smirk on her face. She held out a giant sword that looked like a scythe, purple light came and sliced the trees as birds flew out. She descended to the ground, she was dressed in a violet kimono and her hair was midnight black, she had silver stripes on her cheeks that swirled.

The group stopped and they readied their weapons, Kagome how ever saw something that drew her to the demoness, something familiar. The demoness leaped off of her demon cloud and ran towards the group, she stopped right in front of Kagome.

She put her weapon on her hip, she came up to Kagome and she gave her a necklace that was a stone that had gold liquid in it. She put the necklace on kagome and whispered something in her ear then disappeared, Kagome was in shock she dropped her quiver.

There was something terribly wrong with her, Kagome took the necklace and put it to her lips. She breathed on it lightly and the liquid inside turned to a blood red rose color.

" What is wrong Kagome, what did the demoness give you" Sango said as she came up from behind Kagome as she was going to pat her on the back. Suddenly the orb glowed dangerously and Sango was pushed back by an immense power that radiated from Kagomes body.

Kagome was screaming in pain her screams could be heard from the surrounding areas, there in the trees was a figure dressed in white that was leaping and he came to a complete stop. His ears burned, he heard howls from a distance he rushed to where he heard them, and suddenly he had to cover his eyes from the intense light.

Kagome lay in the middle of a field, she was panting when she awoke her body burned she looked down and her body had tattoos all over. Her arms had silver stripes that curved into arrows on her hands; she had tattoos on her stomach and on her legs.

The most curious thing about her transformation though was that on her forehead was a light blue snowflake, her eyes were same chocolate brown with specks of silver. Her nails grew they were sharp; her hair was black with blue tips that grew to her feet.

Kagome's Kimono was a midnight blue color that had white snowflakes on the hem. She finally stood up and looked around her senses going haywire, her vision was clear and she saw her friends knocked to the ground.

The gang woke up, Kagome was so over flowed with power she couldn't handle it, her demon powers covered her body and she disappeared into nothingness. The gang was confused on what happened and they stood where she had disappeared, " where is my mama " Shippo cried.

Kagome appeared in a cave she was crying; she had no idea what was going on with her of anything for that matter. Sesshomaru could smell her tears and he raced to the cave, Sesshomaru came to the cave, which was encased in a barrier of intense miko powers.

For some reason the barrier opened up for him, " What do you want Sesshomaru" Kagome growled her hands glowing with poison. " You dare point your claws at this sesshomaru" Sesshomaru said in anger as he sped toward her and held her by her neck.

Kagome shed a tear, she didn't try to escape " what will you do now Sesshomaru, are you willing to kill me " she said looking at tokigin that was at his hip. " Woman, I will not defile my sword with your pathetic human blood" Sesshomaru roared.

He smelled blood, the pressure from gripping Kagome made marks across her neck. " Kill me now Sesshomaru , I don't want to be a demon" Kagome said in an emotionless tone that even Sesshomaru himself would be proud of.

Sesshomaru's eyes furrowed, " wench, do not lie to me you are a ningen and a miko ningen no less" Sesshomaru said in a confused voice. Then again he noticed that Kagome was up to his chin and that her body took more womanly curves than before and there was something on her forehead that seemed familiar to him.

Then outside rain could be heard, he let go of Kagome and she slid on to the ground. " Woman, you are coming with me to the Western lands and you are going to be trained by me and my most trusted generals." Sesshomaru said with out looking at her and staring intently outside the cave he could tell that other demons were approaching because Kagome was in heat.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time not taking her himself and making her his mate. " Woman, are you in your time of the month" Sesshomaru said as he turned around to look at her.

" How did you know " Kagome said this while she blushed, " you must hide your sent" sesshomaru said to Kagome did as she was told and her heat sent dissipated. They soon fell asleep Sesshomaru lay on the other side of the cave and Kagome on the other.

The next morning the sun rose and the suns rays bounced off the walls, the sun was so bright that Kagome woke up from its intensity. Sesshomaru also woke from the suns rays beating upon him; Kagome got up and unsealed the barrier that was placed on the cave.

" Wench you will ride with me on my youkai cloud" Sesshomaru said as he lead Kagome outside and he grabbed her by the waist and yanked her on his cloud. The entire ride they were silent, Kagome kept looking at him, she felt the familiarity with the way he carried her.

Back at the village-

" That wench, where did she go" Inuyasha said as he passed back and forth " Inuyasha why do you worry about Kagome, do you love her more than me" Kikyo said as she hugged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and kissed her on the mouth, " Of course I love you, I only want her back so she can detect the jewel shards" Inuyasha said and kissed Kikyo again. "I must have her soul before it turns completely dark and tainted, for her half of the soul is also mine" Kikyo whispered.

- Sesshomaru's castle-

They landed on the wide vast land and kagome saw what looked like a castle on a lake, Sesshomaru walked up to the lake and he kneeled down and the lake had a platform. He took Kagome's hand and they stepped on and the platform moved. Kagome tripped but Sesshomaru caught her and she blushed and she couldn't understand why she was feeling this way towards the taiyoukai when all he ever did was try to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Moon Castle of the Western Lord

Kagome and Sesshomaru were now in the Western lords castle, it was enormous on the inside and very quiet. When Sesshomaru entered there were servants lined up to greet him; including his jar Jacken and his ward Rin who was jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how I have missed you my lord" Rin ran up to Sesshomaru and hugged his leg. Kagome was a little surprised to see a small smile and his eyes softened just a little. " Lord Sesshomaru, there is news about the whereabouts of Naraku" Just as the smile came it went back to its cold frown.

" We shall discuss this in my study, and Miko you shall come and join us because you know Naraku's forces more than I " Sesshomaru spoke to the general and Kagome. " Miko, you must get dressed properly and bathe, you reek of my half brother" Sesshomaru said as he was heading to his study and a servant lead Kagome to an unknown room.

" My name is kiri, I shall be your servant until you have defeated Naraku, or if the lord wishes for you to stay" Kiri bowed and left Kagome fell upon the bed which to her amazement was comfortable like laying on a cloud. Kagome couldn't help but cry, as she was thinking about the group and especially Inuyasha and how he betrayed her.

Even if she wasn't in love with Inuyasha it still hurt that he chose the dead over the living, Sesshomaru could smell salt and suspected that it was Kagome. ~ Why does she still think of that worthless halfbreed~, he thought about how he was getting soft; he got angry and swiped everything of his desk his eyes turning red, ~ calm down, we should comfort mate~ his beast roared.

In all demons they had a beast that controlled the youkai powers, ~ She is not my mate, after all she was human~ he argued with his beast ~ but mate not human any more but a full-blooded Inu-youkai and a miko~ it argued back. While Sesshomaru had an internal battle, Kagome finally calmed down, and she decided to go bathe, and after she took a bath she got herself dressed and came upon the study.

Sesshomaru still fighting with his beast, he hadn't heard the knock that came from the door. Kagome knocked on the door again; and she was getting irritated so she decided to let herself in. Sesshomaru was losing control of himself, his eyes were blood red and his room was a mess he took a look at Kagome and his hand started glowing, he turned his poison to a whip and slashed Kagome across the cheek.

Kagome covered her cheek and she squinted in pain, Sesshomaru smelled the blood in the air. His eyes returning to there golden musky color, and held anger and confusion in them as he looked at Kagome who was backed away in a corner.

Kagome was frightened, Sesshomaru was coming back to himself and he looked ashamed, " what happened" Sesshomaru said as he came to again. He looked at Kagome and as he came near Kagome she backed more into the corner howling in pain. " Ka-go-me, what happened " Sesshomaru said this as he kneeled down beside her.

" Seshomaru, your beast took control, I came to speak to you about what my duty to you is while I stay here" Kagome whispered still shocked from the pain on her cheek. Sesshomaru lend his hand out to her, she flinched for a second, she silently took his hand and he let go, " I shall get a servant to clean this up" he said softly as he left.

Kagome felt herself healing, then kiri appeared with cleaning supplies she looked at Kagome and she was shocked " My lady, what happened to your face" Kiri asked Kagome " Sesshomaru lost himself to his beast and attacked me.

" It was not his fault" Kagome said still trying to heal her wound, " I am going to fetch something to clean that scratch" Kiri said she bowed and left " you can come out, you don't need to hide" Kagome said as she glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru came up to Kagome and took her hand away from her cheek.

( I'm going to stop there hehehe I am cruel aren't I )

Sesshomaru came close to her and there faces almost touching, he felt her shiver from the closeness and he did something unexpected, he licked her cheek. "W..w..what are you doing" Kagome whispered panicked at what he was doing to her, " I am cleaning your wound" Sesshomaru whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's many masks-

Sesshomaru looked into the depths of which were Kagome's Chocolate eyes. He couldn't help himself; he needed to be close to her so he licked her cheek, " This sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to a ningen, I only wanted to heal your wound" he said this as he let go of Kagome and walked to his desk.

Kagome stood up " I am no ningen, at least not anymore" she walked up to him and poked him in the chest " my name is KA-GO-ME, not ningen, not wench, and certainly not bitch" she shrieked at him. "Woman seize your yelling, I am to be respected as Lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru barked at her holding his sensitive ears.

Then a knock came from the door, " my lord the general of the northern land is hear to speak about Naraku" a servant said as she came in. " let him in, and tell kiri to bring some tea" Sesshomaru said in his usually tight strict voice.

" Yes my lord" the servant bowed and let the Northern lord in the northern lord bowed " no need to bow, my old friend" Sesshomaru spoke " there should be tea coming in a little while." He looked at Kagome " This is Kagome, she is the protector of the Shikon no Tama, she is staying here till Naraku is defeated" Sesshomaru said and Kagome bowed with respect to the Northern lord.

The Northern lord was skeptical about kagome, yet she seemed familiar to him ~ she resembles the lady of the eastern lands~ he thought to himself " my name is Toshi" he said and bowed " lets get to business shall we " he took out a bunch of maps and scrolls.

" Naraku will in short time come here and take Kagome" Sessomaru said looking at Kagome "I hid the jewel shards with in me so they could not be easily tracked." She pointed to her eyes " the specks of silver are the jewel shards." She looked at the demon lords trying not to flinch while she said this Kagome was hesitant to show them because after all they are demons.

Toshi was surprised that this demoness carried such a pure object if the shikon no tama even touched a demons skin it would automatically start purifying them. "I have heard of a group collecting jewel shards, were you part of that group he asked" Kagome flinched " yes, a demoness with a scythe gave me a necklace that allowed me to turn into a demon, she said that I know longer had to hide who I truly was." She whispered this part not looking at either lords, " you said she has a scythe" he looked shocked.

"I need to go immediately" Toshi said this as he bowed and left both kagome and Sesshomaru shocked " That was odd" Kagome spoke " if I am no longer needed I am going to go to my chambers" Kagome left Sesshomaru to his scrolls.

Sesshomaru was in his study, he looked over the scrolls and came upon something that was a poem or an incantation, it said " the guardian of light, shall be tainted by the one who haunts her, the guardian shall be reunited with those who love and protect her, she shall perish from saving the world of darkness and lose her heart forever."

Sesshomaru was puzzled ~Kagome must not know of this prophecy, she shall stay here and be protected by the castles walls~ Sesshomaru said to himself " why should I protect her, I have no one to protect" Sesshomaru growled he got up from his desk and paced back and forth.

Sesshomaru left his study and was stalking the hallways looking for Kagome he came upon a room that was used much to Sesshomarus dislike.

He came to the door and heard someone singing. " Did you forget that I was even alive, did you forget everything we ever had did you forget about me. Did you regret ever standing by my side did you forget we were feeling inside no one left to forget about us.

Sesshomaru came into the room to find Kagome staring out the large window trying to hide her tears.

(ok so I'm going to leave it there, In the next chapter there will be slight lemon)


	4. Chapter 4

-Tears of a demoness-

Kagome didn't notice as figure came into the room, she was staring at the beautiful scenery, " why do you cry for a worthless half-breed" Sesshomaru said as he looked at her. " It is none of your business sesshou" Kagome whispered and then he grabbed Kagomes haori and he caressed the small of her back, " you should not grieve for someone who does not deserve you" Sesshomaru said as he came closer to her.

Kagome was confused and she pulled away which made Sesshomaru angry " you are to spend your days in this room, you are not aloud outside unless Rin wants to play with you." Sesshomaru said this and left leaving Kagome. Kagome was devastated she was no longer able to go back to the well nor was she allowed to see her friends, she cried and climbed on the bed until she fell asleep.

~Dream~ Kagome awoke, she was in a middle of a field of flowers which were lilac, she yawned and got up, she looked at her surroundings she bent down and picked a lilac and smelled its flowery aroma. She saw something coming toward her it was once again the demoness with the scythe and she the demoness bowed and hugged her. " My daughter, it has been too long and I have missed you" she said this and she suggested them to sit on the ground.

Kagome was beyond surprised but yet she wasn't, she new she was different and that she wasn't ment to live in her time that was 500 years ahead of the feudal era. "You are probably wondering what I am talking about, and why I gave you that jewel, and who you really are" Hoshiyo said looking at her daughter as she put her hand on the stone of the necklace.

Kagome just nodded she wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know who she was. " Let's start with your name, your name is motoko, we gave you this name because you are the child of source, you draw people around you and they find what they need in you." Hoshiyo began telling her story and Kagome listened intently, " child, now that you know who you are, there are tasks that you must complete." Hoshiyo spoke with such seriousness.

"The stone will no longer work, you will become your true self upon your 18th birthday, and you will need to find a mate within that time limit and give birth to an heir" Hoshiyo stood up and helped Kagome up " but mother I turn 18 in a month how am I suppose to find a mate?" Kagome asked she was stressed and angry, still at sesshomaru for forbidding her to leave the palace. "Your heart already knows, but your necklace will inform you who is to claim your heart" her mother said and then Hoshiyo's body started to fade. " Good luck my daughter" she said before she disappeared.

Kagome felt something on her nose, she tried to knock it away but it kept tickling she slowly opened her eyes to see rin in front of her and she was smiling broadly. " Kagome-chan, rin picked a flower for you!" she spoke enthusiastically. Kagome smiled at the young child " thank you rin, is sesshomaru still here?" Kagome asked "no, he went out patrolling the western langds " rin said in a sad tone.

" Would you like to play out side?" Kagome looked at the small child rin smiled and took her hand and led her outside, she played with rin until it got dark. Suddenly there was nasty dark cloud coming towards them she called for kiri to get her bow. They heard evil laughter, " well if it isn't the miko, kukuku naraku said as he descended from his cloud.

Kagome was in her attack stance bow in hand and rin ran away from the scene and into the palace. " What is it that you want Naraku!" Kagome said as she glared at Naraku, Naraku swiftly came towards her and lifted her up with a thumb and an index finger grabbing her chin. "I want you my dear miko" he snickered "I shall return, but I will leave with a gift to you" Naraku pressed his hand to her lower back and it glowed a misty purple and then he disappeared.

Kagome collapsed to the ground when Naraku disappeared, then another presence came "what is going on, what happened" the deep voice said as she turned around was sesshomaru.

(hey guys I'm going to leave this here)


End file.
